Horror Apartement
by fxjenreew
Summary: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Dan Leorio sedang berada dalam apartement yg sangat sepi pengunjung dikarenakan tempatnya yg misterius(?) dan mengalami sebuah kejadian yg tak terduga. jika penasaran, silahkan happy reading, and don't like don't Read


**Yaaaah halawhalaw~**

Ff pertama saaya~ gomen yaa kalau misalnya ada yg kesinggung atau apalaah~ ini hanya imajinasi author sajaa.. *ditabok readers* yg pasti kalian enjoy aja bacanyaa, and DON'T LIKE DON'T READ awkayss/?

Disclaimer : mau sampai kiamat menghajar/? Hunter x hunter hanyaaaa milik Yoshihiro Togashi..

Happy reading^^

Disebuah apartemen yg bernama "_helen grace/?_" yg sangat-sangat sepi sekali nan horror karna keberadaanya yg misterius/? Maksudnya karna banyak apartemen yg lebih elit dari apartemen ini.. jadinya banyak saingan deh *uuhkasian/?* dan hanya ditinggali oleh 4 orang, yaitu Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio. Sebenarnya mereka juga gak mau tinggal di apartemen ini, tapi apa guna? Biayanya tidak mendukung/?

-Kamar-

Killua : "Gon, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap pindah dari apartemen ini-_-" sambil mengganti channel tv yg sedang ditonton oleh Kurapika dan Leorio.

Leorio : Eh woi killlua! Ngapain lu ganti channelnya sih?. teriak leorio sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yg sedari tadi miring(?)

Killua : garame. Ganti yg lain aja emang kenapaaa? Kartun kek sekali-kali

Kurapika : udahlah leorio, mereka masihlah bocah berumur 12 tahun(?) mengalahlaah, lagian mereka gaboleh nonton sinetron yg gituan..

Leorio : iya aku mengalah..

Gon : ne, Killua.. bisa antarkan aku ke kamar mandi?

Killua : lah, kan bisa sendiri, gon. Ngapain harus ditemenin.

Gon : iyasih. Perasaanku gaenak aja punya firasat buruk soalnya..

Killua+leorio+kurapika : *menghadap gon seketika* apa maksudmu dengan firasat buruk?

Gon : yaa entahlah..

Killua : (_biasanya firasat gon itu selalu tepat. Jika emg firasat gon tepat, ada apa dengan apartemen ini?)_

Kurapika : (_hah? Firasat buruk? Pertanda apa ini selanjutnya tuhaaan/?)_

Leorio : (_bener kata killua. Sebaiknya siap-siap pindah apartemen. Apalagi ditambah gon punya firasat yg engga-engga_)

Gon : ayolaah, antar aku..

Killua : okeh. Aku antar, kurapika dan Leorio diam dulu disini.

Kurapika+leorio : Hey! Kita ikut! Kau kira saat gon bilang punya firasat buruk kita bisa tenang hah?!

Gon : oke-oke kalian juga boleh ikut deh._.

Mereka berempatpun jalan menuju kamar mandi hanya untuk menemani gon saja._. saat melewati koridor, killua merasa ada yg menjanggal(?) entah itu apa. Sedangkan kurapika dan leorio hanya mengikuti dari belakang dan berdoa(?)

-saat melewati koridor-

Killua : Gon..

Gon : ne, ada apa?

Killua : tidakkah kau merasa ada sesuatu yg mengikuti kita?

Kurapika : itu aku dan leorio hey-_-" *pukpuk'_')/(._. )*

Killua : maksud aku ada yg membuntuti kita..

Leorio : maksudmu apa killua? Kau mau ingin membuatku kencing dicelana hah?!

Kurapika : iya, dari tadi juga aku merasakan itu. Tapi aku terlalu takut melihat kebelakang/? #eh masa takut?-_-

Gon : hey, lihat itu.. *nunjukin pintu kamar apartemen no 669*

Killua : apaan? Pintu itu emang ada apaa heh? *gemetaran sambil memegang tangan gon* #masa keturunan zoldyeck takut-_-

Gon : loh, itu lihat. Ada bacaan dipintu itu. Ayo kita kesana..

Kurapika+killua+leorio : woi tunggu dulu heh!

Gon dkk pun segera menuju pintu yg gon sebut tadi, dan akhirnya sampai.. mereka pun membaca bacaan yg ada di pintu tersebut.

Gon+killua+kurapika+leorio : *baca bacaan pintu itu* _bagi kalian yg membuka pintu ini maka kalian akan mendapat perasaan yang belum kalian dapatkan sebelumnya_"

All : *bergemetaran abis(?)*

Leorio : A..a..apaa maak..sudd.. tu..liii.. ii..san i..ittuu.. *gemetar leorio saking takutnya-_-*

Killua : "_perasaan yg belum kalian dapatkan sebelumnya?" _ apa maksudnya? Perasaan sakit? Ketakutan? Atau apa sih?-_-

Kurapika : em.. sebaiknya kita langsungke kamar mandi saja deh, jangan membuka pintu itu..

Killua+leorio pun mengikuti kata-kata kurapika dan mereka bertiga berpikir Gon mengikuti dari belakang. Tetapi.. apa dayaaa? Saat killua, leorio dan kurapika melihat kebelakang... ternyata Gon membuka pintu itu dan celakanya, masuk! Serempak killua,leorio dan kurapika kaget

Killua+Leorio+Kurapika : GOOON! #lebay amat yee._.

Killuapun langsung berlari dan mencari gon kedalam. Disusul oleh kurapika dan leorio. Tapi saat memanggil nama gon dan mencarinya kemana-mana.. pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya dengan cepat secepat kilat (ha?)

Leorio : hey! Pintu itu tertutup sendiri!

Kurapika : dan kenapa kita bisa berada didalam sinii?! *panik*

Killua : whut?! Tapi dimana gon?

Leorio : ohtidaaak bagaimana kita bisa keluaar? Pintu ini gamau terbuka layaknya dipakai gembok 1000ton (ha?)

Kurapika : APAAAA?! Gabisa terbukaa? Coba pakai aura! *sangat sangat panik-_-*

Killua : tidak akan berguna! Pintu dan gembok itu dilindungi aura sama seperti box yg diberikan Ging untuk Gon!

Leorio : APAAAAA?! Lalu bagaimana kita bisa keluaaar? Aku gamau mati disini mama papaa tidaaak/?

Lalu munculan layar lebar yg muncul dibelakang, killua,kurapika,dan Leoriopun kaget setengah mati/? Dan bergetar luar biasaa/?

Lalu di layar itu tertulis :

**Jika kalian ingin menyelamatkan temanmu ataupun keluar dari ruangan ini, kalian harus menyelesaikan game ini, jika kalian belum menyelesaikan game ini sampai jam 12.00 malam tepat maka berakhirlah sudah temanmu ini dan juga kalian tidak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi. Jika kalian menyutujuinya, silahkan pencet O dan jika kalian tidak ingin kalian bisa memilih X tapi jika kalian memilih X maka tamatlah riwayat temanmu ini.**

Killua : Kuso! Kenapa bisa beginii?-_-

Kurapika : sebaiknya kita selesaikan game ini..

Leorio : tapi aku gamau matiii~! *sambil ngesot kaya suster ngesot* #lebay._.

Killua : mau gimana lagi, kita harus menyelesaikan game ini. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan gon..

Kurapika : oke, kita berdua akan menyelesaikan game ini. Tinggal dirimu Leorio..

Leorio : apaaa?! Yasudahlah aku ikut dengan kalian T_T #kasian amaat._.

.

.

Mau tau kelanjutanyaaaaaa? Nyicil dulu yaa._. maklum tugas terllalu menumpuk/?

Awkayyss author janji deh gaakan lama share kelanjutannya asalkan doakan author agar tugasnya selesai semua amiin #eh

Please revieeeew~ '_')/


End file.
